


Pay Attention

by ChickenFrappe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Depression, M/M, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Self-Doubt, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Vulnerability, seonghwa feels left out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenFrappe/pseuds/ChickenFrappe
Summary: “I feel like I’m intruding...” his throat almost collapsed, tight and fighting to stay lax so he could properly speak.” I feel left out.”
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Pay Attention

The problem started when San and Wooyoung both got down on one knee while Seonghwa was cooking them breakfast.

They married him, their relationship turning into three and becoming a little chaotic. They were happy, but nonetheless chaotic. No matter, Seonghwa loved them both. It wasn’t always like _this_.

Wooyoung and San have an undeniably tight relationship. It was one of a kind that couldn’t be shattered, only sharpened to cut through any adversity that they faced.

Yet upon meeting their culinary professor, their blade dulled.

Between the two of them, Seonghwa sort of saved their relationship. Both learned how to cook, and Wooyoung learned a little more patience with his husband. 

“You’re young to be a professor.” Wooyoung said amazed as he stares at the degree framed above Seonghwa’s work station.

“You’re very young to be married.” San with Wooyoung stayed behind to help Seonghwa put away the majority of the pots and pans used today. It was quite hectic, class ran late, sauces spilled and seasoning scattered. The room would have to be cleaned greatly with the few people who sneeze easily towards a hint of pepper.” What made you want to be a chef?”

“I like eating, Wooyoung is still learning how to cook as well. I live pretty far from home too.” San’s dimples made an appearance as he drew his lips together tight. Wooyoung only nodded alone, smiling as he wrapped an arm loosely around San.

Seonghwa hummed absently.

“Do you need any help washing up?”

“That’s not necessary.” Seonghwa shook his hands, hastily grabbing the pan San was reaching for, their hands colliding. Seonghwa’s hand went into the pan, face contorting into pain as the heat attacked his skin.

“I’m so sorry.” San reached out just as Seonghwa stumbled back to run his hand under some cold water.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. I’ve been burned more than a few times.”

“Yeah, but that pan was really hot...” Wooyoung comes up beside him with an emergency kit usually kept near where Seonghwa taught. He opened it up and took some of the ointment that resided in it.

He opened the cap, and handed it to San while taking Seonghwa’s hand andpatting it dry with a towel. San furrows his brows, explaining the importance of why he had to apply the ointment.

“Because it’s my fault.”He argued once again, gently rubbing the ointment across the slightly red and irritated skin. San places his hand back at his side and stood back to bow deeply.” I’m sorry.”

“I told you not to worry about it... Now go, I’m sure you both have things to do.” He offered a small smile.

San loved him.

He loved Wooyoung, he was head over heels for his husband, and Seonghwa made his heart ache with want.

“We’d actually like to speak with you.” Wooyoung leans back against the marble counter, careful of the stovetop.” It’s come to my attention you don’t have a ring on your finger. Why is that?”

“Well, I’m single. Obviously.” The way he turns away from the two sparks a glimmer of hope in San.

Because professor Park is _blushing_.

//

“You’re home early.” Wooyoung sounded from the living room while cleaning off the TV. It was silent other than that. The younger usually has music playing while he's cleaning, but there's not even a tune to capture in the background.

Its been only a month since their semester starts. The beginning rush was taking a short toll on his mind. The work load wasn’t that great _yet_ , but a lot compared to what he was used to doing.

“Yeah.” He threw down his bag, hopelessly flopping against the couch.” Mom said she wants to know if you’re eating good.”

“I’m eating great.” he laughs sheepishly.

The smell of over-baked cookies strongly flooding his nostrils, but San didn’t speak on it. He’s still trying.

“I think I like Seonghwa.” He said instead, fingers grazing over his wedding band, gently twisting and pulling at it.

He remembered he had to get it resized, it was far too big for his hand when Wooyoung first got it.

Wooyoung looks over to him, putting down his cleaning supplies and sitting down beside his husband.

“Three is a party.” Wooyoung grips his thigh, gently rubbing up to his knee and back down.” I do too.” He smiles gently. He can’t help but lean in and kiss him, even for a moment. Two magnets naturally coming in to stick together.

“But would he...” San was the first to start, biting his bottom lip as he leaned back into the couch.

They both look at each other with unsure expressions. Neither is hopeful in any way.

“I’m not sure.”

//

Seonghwa never complained.

He didn’t complain when San and Wooyoung would leave without him in the morning. He didn’t complain when the two would kiss while he sat next to them as a bystander.

He was the third, but he almost felt as if he were intruding on something sacred. Like a rouge lion storming in on an already formed pride.

Of course he got kisses and hugs and those gentle head massages San gave him, but when Wooyoung and San we’re together, it was almost like a fire had broke out in the room.

They were both perfect flames blending in seamlessly together, burning each others passion and only creating a bigger flame to feed from.

Inseparable is what they were. 

A third wheel is what he was. That’s all he was.

“Why the face?” San wraps his arms around Seonghwa’s middle, peppering short kisses along the side of his neck.

“No reason.” He shrugs him off gently, finishing what he started in the pot below him.” Just concentrating, I guess.”

“Oh.” San settles for sitting in one of the stools around the table, kicking his feet as Wooyoung finally yawned into the room.” Does it take all day to cook?” He was referring to the soup he prepared with left over ingredients, letting his imagination wander as he tossed in whatever he’d think make a great recipie.

“Yeah, I started early.” His voice seemed dry, but it wasn’t off from his usual tone. Deep and something San always admired.

He accepts the kiss from Wooyoung, and stayed focused on the stove when the the two meet up, lips locking lovingly for more than a mere peck.

It was love.

Seonghwa left before dinner was served for the two to eat without his presence. He felt awkward being there.

Of course, he moved in with them, he had no where to actually sleep for the night and he wouldn’t waste his time at a hotel he’ll be in for only a few hours.

He settles for sitting in his car a few minutes away, thinking.

Being stuck in his thoughts wasn’t very nice neither. All the wrong things always came when he was alone. How he wasn’t enough. He wasn’t equal to what they had. 

A mere change for excitement. An addition to their relationship for some variety when they were bored.

It’s way too late for him to be out drinking in his car. He left his phone, so he can’t actually tell if they cared enough to text him.

He’s so quiet, he doesn’t believe they’d know he’s gone. His absence shouldn’t feel very different anyway. 

He eventually works up the muscle to start his car. The time blinks _2:25_.

He’s been out for quite some time. 

“They’re probably asleep.” He babbles to himself mindlessly. He doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol making him talk to himself, or the depressing curtain falling over his mind.

He fits his key into the door, opening it up and gently closing it after stepping inside.

When he turns he’s met with the couple both looking at him with anger and worry, both emotions abundant and one showing more than the other on either of their faces.

“Where the fuck were you?” Wooyoung starts, he doesn’t hit Seonghwa as he expects for being gone for so long at this absurd time of night. He only gets a warm hug and cradled in his smaller arms.

“We were about to send a search party.” San was a little more on the angry side, pacing back and forth.” We were worried. Why would you leave like that?”

“It’s nothing.” Seonghwa pushes Wooyoung back easily.

“Why are you _pushing_ me?” Wooyoung then lifts his arms in question. ”What’s up with you?”

_ I just don’t feel like I belong. _

“My mom called me to come see her. It’s nothing. I haven’t visited in a few months and she kind of demanded it.” He lies easily. 

Why should he be entitled to share? He’s breaking in on a foundation already built. Building a relationship on top of an already established marriage won’t work. He doesn’t _belong_ here.

He wants to puke.

San’s features softened greatly.” Oh..”

“You should have said something. We could’ve drove you down.” Wooyoung takes his face between both of his hands, pressing delicate kiss after kiss along his face.

“I’m sorry.” He offers a smile.

//

His feelings continue because he really feels like shit. When he’s teaching, the two sit together. They share kisses and small chuckles when he isn’t looking.

He hears them though. He supposed they have a little immunity being that they’re all together, but he also didn’t want to make a scene.

They get home before him and have sex cuddled up against the couch.

Seonghwa walks in and feels more like a roommate than a third party. He reacts as such too. He covers his eyes and turns out of respect for the two lovers.

He’s seen them both naked twice when they all somehow shared a shower together. San took up most of the space, claiming his hair needed most of the water.

San pauses, smiling fondly at Seonghwa’s back.

“I’ll just...I’ll go.”

“Go for what?”He hovered over Wooyoung, voice dropping low and tempting Seonghwa to turn and look.” Come here.”

Seonghwa shifts where he stands, feet wanting to move closer but his head keeps yelling that this isn’t his place. This isn’t his relationship, nor is he with them. He’s just _there_.

“Seonghwa.” Wooyoung brings him from his thoughts. 

The eldest drops his bag down and reluctantly joins the pair on the couch, both helping undress him and peppering kisses along his body.

His mind doubts it again. He’s this toy, this plaything they only want once he’s naked and pliant beneath them. He believes it too, that he’s nothing to them.

When he’s for their convenience.

He whimpers as San sinks down on his cock, hips rocking impatiently just before he bottomed out.

Wooyoung grabs a hold of his chin, meeting his lips in a suffocating kiss before replacing his tongue with the wet tip of his cock.

Seonghwa happily obliged on the outside.

It didn’t feel right inside himself. It wasn’t right at all. This wasn’t his place.

It didn’t hurt of course, but it wasn’t pleasurable. He felt nothing, but ultimately allowed it.

Because _he_ wasn’t entitled to complain.

//

“You’re so distant from us lately.” San pushed. Wooyoung was at work, and San took this time to really grill Seonghwa.

They caught on, of course they did. He’s constantly moving away, walking behind them. Never fully getting involved with them. He’d come home later and later. _Apologized_ if he seen them naked at all. Wooyoung was the first to say something about it, and San offered to _deal_ with it.

He figured if they both weren’t questioning him, It’d become easier for him to talk freely.” You don’t even eat with us anymore, and don’t tell me it’s your mother again. Seven times in a month seems a little overboard.”

“I just...”

_ I don’t feel like I’m enough. _

“I don’t..”

_ I don’t belong.  _

“I..”

_I don’t_ _feel loved._

“You’re both married and-and I don’t think _I_ fit in with the two of you.”

“You don’t think you fit in?” He tried not to meet San’s intense eyes at all.

“I feel like I’m intruding...” his throat almost collapsed, tight and fighting to stay lax so he could properly speak.” I feel left out.” 

The tears finally let go of their pride and marched a sad trail down his cheeks.

“I feel like you two are so in love and you’re just using me, and I don’t feel loved at all. I don’t think like I belong here because you already have each other. I didn’t want to say anything _because_ I don’t _fit_ here while you’re already something...”

His rambling of repeating himself over and over never stopped, like he was convincing himself more than explaining what was wrong to San. He slowly cried himself into incoherent mumbles as he blinked tears from his vision.

San sat him down on the couch before he could leave and tried to kiss away the bad thoughts that diseased his mind.

“I’m so sorry you feel this way, Hwa.” San brushes they smooth blonde hair from his eyes.” I wish you had said you felt that way, we could’ve worked something out.”

“Why-” he hiccuped greatly, trying to wipe away some of the wetness from his face.” Why would you try-try to work something out for me?” It simply didn’t make sense. If he wasn’t entitled to it, why would San suggest something in his favor. Something that could equally destroy him and Wooyoung.

The antagonizing thoughts never stop, even at his lowest. Now, he’s blaming himself more. Desperate for attention from two lovers who were made before him. He feels _selfish_. He feels too much.

He frowned deeply, bringing the back of his hand up to wipe the corner of his mouth where the mess of tears continue.

San chuckled, gently smushing Seonghwa’s cheeks together as he did when he kissed him before they left class.” Because we love you.” Seonghwa’s eyes closed, his lips shaking, threatening to drip more tears from his swollen red eyes.

”Me and Wooyoung both love you.. We didn’t want to pressure you into the idea of immediately warming up to having two boyfriends.”he continues,kissing his temple, and then his lips, deeply.” I wish you had said something, Hwa.” He says against his lips, arms wrapping around his neck as he deepens the kiss.” We should’ve paid closer attention to you.”

//

“Hwa.” Wooyoung came in to check on him, never giving Seonghwa his space when he was working on his laptop. He plopped down into his lap.

Seonghwa smiles gently, pressing a short kiss against the back of his neck.

Wooyoung begins jumping furiously in his lap when Seonghwa doesn’t give him the attention he wants.

“Woo!” Seonghwa chortles, resting both of his hands on his hips.” What do you need?”

“San was trying to cook some western food, and now he’s having a mental break down in the kitchen.” He said like a five year old unintentionally snitching on his sibling.” Can you make us din-din?” He leans his head back on his shoulder, poking his bottom lip out until Seonghwa succumbed to his pitiful begging.

“Ok, but you’re cleaning up since San tried his hardest.”

“Fine.” He got up, walking alongside Seonghwa to indeed find San with his legs crossed while he ate a stalk of celery and some peanut butter.

“San...” Seonghwa took what was left of the celery from his hands and a knife to begin.    
  


San began to complain about the book of recipes. How it failed and tricked him greatly.“The cook book is a lie! It cheated me-“

“Hey.” Seonghwa pointed the celery at him, grabbing a knife before placing it along the cutting bored.” Pay attention.”


End file.
